Business As Usual
"Business As Usual" is the 24th episode of Haven, and the eleventh episode of the second season, airing on 23 September 2011. Summary Audrey and Nathan investigate murders in which the victims were completely dehydrated, and a secret from Duke's past may affect his future. Plot During a marathon race in Haven, one of the participants collapses and dies of dehydration, his body shriveling up as every drop of water is sucked out of his body. As Nathan and Audrey try to figure out what happened, Dwight arrives and reveals that the victim was Troubled, though he does not know what his affliction is. He also reveals that many of the Troubled living in Haven are organizing a meeting in response to the growing hostility against them, as well as Reverend Driscoll's death. Nathan is concerned that such a meeting will only confirm the normal residents' fear of the Troubled, while Dwight maintains that it is only a measure to help protect themselves. However, they are interrupted by an argument outside, where one of the residents, Patrick Grolsch, accuses Stu Pierce of the murder. Nathan and Audrey break up the argument, but it opens up questions on whether Audrey's shooting of Driscoll was really the right course of action. They then receive reports of another death by dehydration. Again, the victim is a Troubled person who was planning on attending the meeting. Suspecting that Stu, who is the organizer of the meeting, is involved, Nathan and Audrey arrive at his house only to find out from his wife Colleen that he has been kidnapped, meaning that whoever kidnapped him also has the list of the names of every Troubled person in Haven. Meanwhile, while looking through Evi's belongings, Duke comes across the silver box again, with a note from Evi advising him to put it under an ultraviolet light. He finds the name "Crocker" written on the box. In an attempt to find Stu, Audrey arrests Grolsch and attempts to interrogate him. However, Grolsch threatens them with a harassment suit, forcing them to let him go. Duke takes the box to Vince and Dave. While Vince is uncomfortable and feigns ignorance about the box, Dave promises to find out what he can about the box. Vince angrily tells Dave that he will do everything in his power to stop him, while Dave retorts that it will be impossible to keep the Troubled secret forever. Desperate, Vince gets Dwight to steal the box from Duke. However, Duke catches Dwight in the act and both men struggle, breaking the box and revealing a key. Duke manages to talk Dwight into an alliance to figure out the secret Vince is keeping from them. Audrey tracks Grolsch to an abandoned warehouse. Dave then calls and tells Duke the small box was part of a set of two, the other being a larger silver box. Duke deduces that the key unlocks that box and that his father must have hid it somewhere. Audrey finds Grolsch in the warehouse and handcuffs him, hoping to find Stu. A fire alarm goes off upstairs and Audrey guesses that Grolsch is attempting to kill Stu in a fire. Stu's affliction is that his sweat kills anybody it touches and Grolsch tells her that if it is Stu he'll be in need of a hand, apparently hoping Stu's sweat will kill her. Nevertheless, Audrey succeeds in rescuing Stu. While searching Simon Crocker's old boat, Duke asks Dwight how he got his affliction. Dwight explains that he discovered that he attracts bullets while serving in Afghanistan. Even his dad knew about it but refused to admit that he and his son were Troubled. The boat owner tells them that this was actually the second last boat that Simon owned and that the Cape Rouge, Duke's boat, is the last boat that his father bought—so that Duke could win it in a poker game on his 21st Birthday. Stu and Colleen decide to leave town, sadly stating that Haven is no longer a safe place for the Troubled. This causes Audrey to fear she has only made things worse. Nathan reassures her that she did the right thing and hands her Lucy Ripley's address, which he has recently obtained through painstaking research. Audrey is very grateful and, as she leaves, she kisses him, going off to find the real Lucy Ripley. Lucy reveals that Audrey had come to her home 27 years ago, with all of Lucy's memories. Audrey had apparently told Lucy that she had figured out how to permanently end the Troubles, but she was being pursued by men who wanted to "erase" her. She then told Lucy to recount the entire story to her if she ever returned. Lucy also tells Audrey that Duke's father had arrived shortly after she did, apparently looking for her. Shocked, Audrey returns to Haven to confront Duke. Duke and Dwight search the Cape Rouge and discover that Simon had hidden the large box in a barrel. Duke opens it with the key, revealing a small arsenal of weapons and a journal. Audrey then arrives to tell Duke about her encounter with Lucy when Dwight breaks the alliance and attempts to steal the box. Duke attempts to stop him, and cuts Dwight with the dagger he took from the box which caused his blood to fall on Duke's hand. It is absorbed immediately. As Dwight turns to hit him with a crowbar, Duke then impels him off the boat. Many of the Troubled meeting at the newspaper office under Dave's tutelage, with an angered Vince declaring that Dave's actions will only lead to a war. Dwight arrives and reports to Vince that Duke has opened the box, and that he had been cut by the dagger, alarming Vince. Nathan then arrives, not to break up the meeting, but to show his support, finally deciding to side with the Troubled in the coming war. On Duke's boat, Duke and Audrey read the journal, which appears to contain Duke's family history. He finds a page written by Simon, telling him that it is his duty to kill Audrey. This leaves both Duke and Audrey wondering why Duke's father wanted her dead so badly. Credits Main Cast * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wuornos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues * Joris Jarsky as Stu Pierce * Crystal Allen as Colleen Pierce * Victoria Snow as Lucy Ripley * WWE Superstar Edge as Dwight Hendrickson Quotes *Duke: You know, we don't talk enough, me and you. Dwight: This doesn't have to get ugly. I walk out of here, it's over. Duke: Great. If you don't mind, you can just leave the box in the umbrella stand on your way out. Dwight: Give me the key. Duke: Do I actually have to say "no" to that, or can I just assume it's a rhetorical statement? Dwight: Funny Notes * The episode was dedicated to Brian MacWilliam. * Nathan mentions that Reggie Buswell's autopsy was performed by a coroner in Cleaves Mills, Maine, which was the setting of the USA Network series The Dead Zone, indicating that Haven takes places in the same fictional universe as The Dead Zone, which was also based on a novel written by Stephen King. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes